As if it could get any worse!
by hieislucky13
Summary: A bunch of girls go to a friends house to have a Naruto marathon, but the screen freezes, before Maggie has the chance to kick the TV in something strange happens... read it, it's supposedly funny.
1. Chapter 1

_READ ME!: This is one of my old stories from Quizilla, I'm sorry for all the grammatical mistakes. I'm too lazy to fix them all. Hope you like it alright. :P_

_character profile_

_6 new people(SORRY!)_

_Maggie(me)-Basically life sucks but I wouldn't trade my freedom for a perfect life. I'm chubby and I'm the artist of the group. I'm the Naruto chick and I love Gaara. Pretty smart, I draw anime and I'm good at it!(I know I'm bragging I don't get to do this often) also very pervy_

_Sarah-cheerleader, totally awesome though however she has her annoying moments. she can draw real life stuff and she's really good at it, funny. Naruto is her guy_

_Lacey- Bandie, if your in band u know exactly what that means, if your not it basically means totally awesome, loads of inside jokes, can play about 3 instruments flawlessly, very pervy. Edward elric is her guy_

_Victoria-bubbly, happy, innocent, smart, however a sad past. makes the best out of everything. Did I mention innocent? alphonse elric is her guy_

_Caitlyn-very very funny, will always cheer people up. is the whitest person in the group but the only one who can do the pop lock and drop it lol. kurama is her guy_

_Erin- totally awesome, really smart, rides horses, funny just plain awesome. hiei is her guy_

_yup dats the profile XD_

_(Victoria's house)_

_me: finally!!!!!_

_Victoria: but my guy isn't in here T.T_

_me: We'll watch full metal next, besides Lacey's guy is in that one too. _

_Victoria: yay!_

_me: sorry but its not one where Alphonse is human_

_Victoria: T.T_

_Lacey: It's on!!!!_

_Sarah: Yay! my spazy love!_

_rest of us: -_-'_

_the opening song came on and all our eyes were glued to the TV_

_me: OMG its the first episode!_

_Erin: Well duh! didn't notice the commercial saying starting from episode 1 huh?_

_me: nope ^^_

_Caitlin: pass the popcorn_

_lacey: sshhh!!!!_

_Naruto was jumping around the village trying not to get caught then the TV screen just froze in place._

_me: Victoria your TV's messing up! on the most important night!-is about to kick TV-_

_Victoria: Don't hurt it! it's probably a thing with the TV people!_

_then the screen started to get brighter_

_me: what the fu-_

_everyone else: Maggie!!!_

_me: fine!_

_it got brighter and brighter _

_lacey: If I die I'm going to sue u Victoria!!_

_me: Holy ---- on a ---- sandwich with ---- on the side!_

_everyone else: not the appropriate time for a quote!!!_

_that's the last thing I remember._

_I woke up on the ground._

_me: God I'm going to kill Michael when I find him…-looks around- Oh...My...God..._

_Sarah: I know! I'm all pastely!_

_me: Everyone else is still passed out?_

_Sarah: yup_

_I poked lacey and woke her up_

_lacey: ahhhh... go away.._

_me: no get up_

_lacey: why_

_me: for some reason we're all colorful and the cheerfulness is killing me_

_lacey: Emo_

_me: bandie_

_lacey:-props up- whoa... we ARE colorful_

_me: yea at least its night time or else I think Id have to kill someone._

_Victoria: PIE!!!! wait... where are we?_

_Erin: ahhh... sleepy...hey.. where are we?_

_Caitlin: stop talking damn it I'm trying to sleep!_

_lacey: best I can figure we're in the world of Naruto. Why, why couldn't it have waited on full metal alchemist?!_

_me: well remember those shooting stars? Well I wished that I could find my guy, so the only guy Ill ever be good with is an anime guy... this sucks_

_Sarah: wait.... we're in NARUTOLANDOHMYGODTHISISAWESOMEITSSOCOOLILOVENARU-Erin: get a hold of yourself man!_

_me: AHHH grr, of course we're near kohona and not suna, damn it.._

_Victoria: cussing is a darn sin!_

_me:-hellfire eyes-(remember from the pic list?) rawr!!!!!!! _

_everyone: O.O'_

_Erin: wait how do u know we're near kohona?_

_me: oh the gates over there-points to gate-_

_Caitlyn:-smacks forehead- well we better get going.._

_lacey: umm guys?_

_everyone else: huh?_

_lacey: well since we're not from here they might want to kill us..._

_me: I agree, I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by a ninja_

_Victoria: Maggie.._

_me: rawr ok! I'm sorry! I've just been transferred into an alternate universe that defies all logic and gravity! I mean come on!! I draw the people! now Sarah's the one that draws fake stuff and I draw the real stuff! I mean WTF??!!_

_Sarah: ok we're all in the same situation lets just try to find a place to sleep and try to get back tomorrow, we good?_

_me:-pouting- fine_

_we walked through the gate and were immediately stopped by none other than...naruto_

_Sarah: Oh My God its-_

_me-covers her mouth- may we speak with the hokage?_

_Naruto: You're looking at him! ar at least the future him! I gon-_

_me: yea yea I know, you're Naruto Uzamaki and you're going to be hokage believe it! I know I need to speak with the real hokage_

_Naruto: he died_

_me: really?_

_Naruto: no, this way_

_Sarah and him were having mindless conversation_

_me: -sigh- I still cant believe this happened_

_Naruto: believe it!_

_me: so not the moment for that comment..._

_Naruto: were here, but its really late for the hokage, he's asleep_

_lacey: WHY DIDNT YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE???!!!_

_Naruto: Ahhh she's scary!!!_

_me: well where are we going to stay?_

_Naruto: you can stay with me!!_

_me: I've seen where u live, u wont be able to fit us all in there!_

_Naruto: O.O how do u know where I live...?_

_me:-rubs temples- look we need somewhere to stay..._

_Naruto: u guys can stay with Sasuke!_

_Sarah: I'm staying with u!_

_me: fine, u stay with your spazy man! Naruto will u please take us to Sasuke's house?_

_Naruto: sure ^^_

_we were walking to Sasuke's and Sarah and Naruto were STILL having mindless conversation._

_me: hey, if we're stuck here, do u think I should move to suna?_

_Caitlin: what do u mean IF we stay here? I'm leaving ASAP_

_me: but I like anime, plus what do I really have to go back to besides family? and they're the ones who make it all so hard._

_Victoria: but we need and education!_

_me: and we cant get one here?_

_Victoria: well, the past years of school will be totally pointless!_

_me: only history_

_Victoria: you said it yourself, science will be as well, remember the gravity thing?_

_me: yea but that's a plus_

_Naruto: We're here!_

_me: hey sweet. Its just like Victoria's house_

_lacey: no it isn't it a bit smaller_

_Victoria: My house is not that big!_

_everyone else: It 5 fricken stories!_

_me:-sigh- _

_I went up to the door and knocked... really loud. yea I'm not very nice when I'm tired._

_Sasuke: I'm coming damnit! stop knocking!_

_he opened the door and looked at Naruto: What do u want dobe... and y are all these girls here_

_Naruto: jeez sas-gay I thought you'd be happy but I guess the rumors are true_

_Sasuke: you know what I meant_

_me: I swear to God if I don't get some sleep there will be hell to pay!_

_Sasuke just looked at me_

_Sasuke: well she can definitely stay, who else is staying?_

_Sarah: everyone but me^^_

_Sasuke: good you're really loud_

_Sarah: hey!_

_Erin: can we go in now?!_

_Sasuke: yea come in_

_we walked in and for the next hour Sasuke distributed some clothes for us _

_me: I wont fit in these_

_sasuke: yea you will_

_me: no I wont_

_Sasuke: fine sleep naked then_

_me: O///O where's the washer?!_

_Sasuke: down the hall second door on the right_

_me: thanks_

_I grabbed his robe and muttered: I'm borrowing this. and ran down the hall._

_I stayed in the wash room for and hour making sure my clothes were ready and I ran back and took a shower. (damn it, he didn't tell me where I was staying) I walked around and realized everyone else was in bed (it always me isn't it?!) I tried every door and they were either locked or had my friends in them. finally I got to the last door and opened it. I stepped into a white room with clothes all over the floor. a long with a bunch of trash. then I saw Sasuke sleeping I sighed and walked over to his bed.(how could I do this a fun way...) hmmmm -smack-_

_Sasuke: what the hell?_

_me: you didn't tell me where I was sleeping_

_Sasuke: u SLAPPED me!_

_me: so?_

_Sasuke: fine, you're sleeping in my room_

_me: why?_

_Sasuke: cuz the other rooms are full_

_me: what about the locked doors_

_Sasuke:....._

_me: fine where do I sleep?_

_he scootched over and looked down at the bed._

_me: haha good joke now where am I sleeping?_

_Sasuke: I was being serious_

_me:......((my turn lol))_

_Sasuke: look my floor is a mess and I don't have any extra blankets ok? if u want to sleep on the floor be my guest_

_he said that and rolled over_

_me:-sigh-fine_

_I pulled my hoodie((yes THE hoodie)) down over my knees((its that long)) an got under the covers (well at least we were wearing our pajamas when we came) Sasuke rolled over and hugged me. _

_me: EEEeeeeppppp!!!! -falls off bed- what the hell?!_

_Sasuke: why did u wake me up?!_

_me: -blink-u were asleep?_

_Sasuke: umm yea, what did I do?_

_me: never mind I think I was dreaming_

_I got back in bed and turn away from him. a few minutes later he hugged me again. (oh well, at least he's warm) I eventually drifted off to sleepSasuke: wake up_

_me: ahhhh... no... go in a corner and live_

_Sasuke: what?!_

_me: bahhhh.....go away I'm sleeping_

_Sasuke: come on u don't want the tea to get cold do u?_

_me: no coffee?!((this is where I start to freak))_

_Sasuke: what's coffee?_

_me: -twitch-_

_I got up and started to bang my head against the wall_

_Sasuke: what are you doing?_

_me: banging. my. head. against. the. wall. cant. stop._

_Sasuke: you're crazy_

_me: yea I know_

_he handed me the tea_

_me: this isn't decaff is it? _

_Sasuke: no its caffeine_

_me: yay^^_

_then I remembered something_

_me: where are my peeps?_

_Sasuke: your what?!_

_me: my friends.._

_Sasuke: -///- there still asleep_

_-twitch-_

_me: why am I awake?!_

_Sasuke: I wanted to talk to you_

_me: why?_

_Sasuke: You're not happy, pink or preppy plus I need to know where you're from_

_me: If I told you, you wouldn't believe me_

_Sasuke: try me_

_for the next hour I told him the whole story of how we got there and all that crap((I know I'm lazy))_

_Sasuke: woah_

_me: yea_

_Sasuke: just whoa_

_me: ahhh... can I go back to bed?_

_Sasuke: no, we need to go get some clothes for you and your friends_

_me: I'm broke_

_Sasuke: I got money, you guys can all stay with me_

_me: .... in the show you weren't this nice -poke- are you Sasuke?_

_Sasuke: yes I am now come on_

_he passed all the rooms and headed strait for the front door_

_me: You're not going to wake them up?_

_Sasuke: no_

_me: Why_

_Sasuke: Because they're sleeping, do u know they're sizes?_

_me: I think so.._

_Sasuke: good now lets go_

_I looked at the clock as we walked out_

_me: six in the F-cking morning?!?!_

_Sasuke: I thought u hated the sun_

_me: good point _

_we walked to the stores that were just opening one was called 'PINK' and one was called_

_'Sleepy Hallow' and the last one was 'casual'_

_me: my friends will want stuff from casual, all except Sarah she'll want the pink place_

_Sasuke: and u?_

_me: Sleepy Hallow_

_Sasuke: of course_

_We got everyone 5 sets of clothes 2 pjs and all the other stuff_

_me: you know you're living with 5 girls right?_

_Sasuke: yea but its alright, at least it will stop all those rumors_

_me: that you're gay?_

_Sasuke: how'd u know?!_

_me: Well, back in my world there's this thing called fan fiction. a lot of girls pair u with Naruto_

_his face: O.^ -twitch-_

_(at least he doesn't know I one of those girls...)_

_we walked to his house and finally I got tired of being the only girl awake _

_me: AHHH THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! DONT PU THAT THERE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

_everyone else: shut up Maggie!_

_me: damn they know me too well_

_Sasuke: your name is Maggie?_

_me: I didn't tell you?_

_Sasuke: nopeme: wow I'm dense_

_I walked into the kitchen_

_me: Oh. My. God._

_Sasuke: what?_

_Me: My dream kitchen!!!!_

_me: I'm cooking breakfast!!!!!!!!!_

_everyone else: didn't we tell u to shut up?!!_

_me: grrr.... fine! no food for you!_

_everyone came running in, stopped and looked at all the bags_

_Lacey: where did this all come from?_

_me: that ass woke me up at 5:30 to go get that stuff, be grateful_

_Victoria: cussing is a darn sin!_

_Me :yea yea I know. Go make sure everything fits_

_they did that while I was making breakfast and everyone came out in they're new clothes_

_Caitlin: these clothes feel funny_

_Erin: yea seriously! These pants fit like my riding pants!_

_me: but they are the right size right?_

_everyone: yea_

_me: good_

_There was a knock on the door. Sasuke went to open it, there stood none other than Naruto Uzamaki holding Sarah bridal style._

_Naruto: Sasuke can I talk to u for a minute?_

_Sasuke: sure_

_Sarah was blushing like crazy. When Naruto went into another room with Sasuke I started to ask her questions, or more like one question that we all wanted answered..._

_me: what did u 2 do last night?_

_Sarah: O///O nothing like that, Its just, well, he walked in on me while I was in the shower and has been trying to make it up to me ever since ._

_me: oh ok_

_Caitlin: where were YOU last night Maggie?_

_me: umm asleep?_

_Lacey: where_

_me: in Sasuke's bed_

_lacey: O.O _

_me: Not like THAT! come on you know I wouldnt do that! he said there was no where else to sleep so I slept there. but the weird part was that he hugged me while he was asleep, I think he's used to hugging a teddy bear or something_

_Erin: that's definitely it -rolls eyes-_

_Naruto and Sasuke walked in, they were both blushing madly. I raised an eyebrow._

_me: you guys go ahead and eat. I'm going to go get dressed_


	2. Chapter 2

I grabbed my stuff and went to Sasuke's room. (meany, not letting me stay with the other people) I got dressed in the stuff in my results((I already told u I'm lazy))

I walked back into the living room and all the food was gone T.T

me: AHHHH I COOK AND I DONT GET ANY!!!!

lacey: nope

me: grrr

Sasuke: hurry up we got to go see the hokage!

me: baahhhhh... I want to go back to bed

there were still blushing like mad

(probably talking about perverted stuff)

Victoria: Maggie come on we get to see if we get to be on a team!

me: I doubt it

Caitlin: what?

me: well, what makes you think all of a sudden we get cool powers?

lacey: how long do we have before we go see the hokage?

Naruto: about 4 hours...

me: Why did I have to wake up at 5:30???!!!!!

Sarah: ^o^' lets go train for a bit ad see if we DO have cool powers

me: grrr... Fine

~ff to training grounds~

Victoria: ok Naruto come at me!

Naruto came at and tackled her to the ground

me: I told you..

lacey: hey guys come here! except for you Maggie!

me: T.T I feel unloved!

everyone: -whisper whisper-

Sarah: that'll work perfect

Erin: Ok Maggie, fight Naruto

me: what? Ill get my ass kicked!

Lacey: cussing is a darn sin

me: -rawr-

everyone: O.O'

Naruto got about 20 feet away from me

me: -sigh- and today's the day I die T.T

lacey: Ok Naruto, go!

Naruto: Maggie u b-tch! You're going down!

me:..... excuse me what did u say?

Naruto: um, uh, you heard me b-tch!

me:...... that's it you're f--kin dead

Naruto: Oh shi-

me: -smack-

Naruto fell to the ground

Sasuke: what kind of jitsu is that?

me: the b-tch slap that's what

Victoria: you were supposed to use your power!

Me: I told u I don't have one damn it!

I pointed at Victoria and immediately a trail of ice from my finger to Victoria appeared.

lacey: HA I win!

me:...

caitlyn:well now to find out what everyone else has got

me:((still)) ......

I went and sat down against the tree. sasuke came over.

sasuke:u were wrong

me:crawl to a corner and live

sasuke:what does that mean?!?!

me:idiot

~ff 2 hours~

POWERS

Victoria-sharing an

Lacey-just plain kunai

Sarah-mainly just good chakra control

Erin-taijitsu

Caitlin-ninjitsu

me:-sleeping-

Sarah: what a fun way that we can wake her up? -smack-

me: Ow! oh its just yall

lacey: lol yea

Sasuke: we got 2 hours to kill

me: so what yall want to do

naruto: ramen!!!

me: alleluia food!

Erin: lol, lets go

we walked to the ramen shop and luckily that's one of my favorite foods

me: yum^^

Sasuke: I'm paying for the girls

Naruto: what about me?

Sasuke: are you a girl?

Naruto: T.T no...but...sexy no jitsu!

me:-hits him over the head before he can complete jitsu-

Erin: lol

me: I love ramen ^^

Naruto: me too^^

Sarah: me three^^

me: why are we all smiling?

lacey: I dunno

me: it's creeping me out

Victoria: I want my ramen

-we all get ramen-

everyone but Sasuke: yay!

we eat and all that stuff and we go to the hokage's office

hokage: well, that's a pretty far fetched story but if you make something as pathetic as that then you must really need a village so yea you can stay

me:-_-

lacey:-whispers to me- don't say anything

me:....

Sasuke: ^.^' hehe ok lets go now!

me:....

we left and went back to Sasuke's house

me: I'm bored

lacey: I'm surprised you haven't run away to suna yet

me: hey you're right.... how far away is it?

Sasuke: a few days walk.

me: the only thing suna's got going for it is it's got Gaara

Naruto: what's so great about Gaara?

Sarah:-sigh- she's got a thing for guys with demons

Me: and bright red hair

Naruto: I have a demon...

me: yea but you're a SPAZ!!!

Naruto: yup

Caitlin: lets watch a movie!

Sasuke: what kind?

me: scary!

Sasuke: I second that...

Sarah: romance ^^

Naruto: comedy!

Caitlin: foreign!

Victoria: sponge bob!

everyone else: O.o

Victoria: what?

Sasuke: yea well how bout resident evil 3..

me: Om My God!!! You've got it!!!

Sasuke: umm yea... its been out for three months..

me: you have to be kidding me! I LOVE this time zone!

~ff 2 hours~ ((I know I do this a lot))

me: that... was .... awesome!!!!!

SEATING ARRANGEMENT

me, Sasuke, Erin on the couch

Naruto, Sarah on the love seat

Victoria, in the chair

Lacey and Caitlin on the floor

me: now I'm sleepy

Sasuke: it's 2:00!

me: yea, I'm lazy ok

lacey: I think we should all take a nap cuz I know I'm tired

everyone else nodded in agreement

me: ahhh.. I'm not moving, I'm comfy

Sasuke: you should at least change into your pjs

me: no

Sasuke: if u don't I'll do it for you...

me: O///O

I jumped up and grabbed a pair of my pjs from the bag. I ran to the bathroom and changed really quick. I thought I could beat Sasuke to the bed, sadly no T.T

me: ahhh my eyes!

Sasuke: what?

he was just in his boxers

me: I dunno just felt like saying that

Sasuke: jeez I think you've never seen a chest before

me: lol, far from it... I've been skinny dipping before ..er.. Chunky dunking, but you've got nothing I haven't seen

Sasuke: O///O

me:^^ hehe, sorry but me and my friends are real perverts

I jumped on the bed and tried to sleep

It was really cold in Sasuke's house

me: rawr I'm cold

Sasuke hugged me like the night before

me: O///O

Sasuke: well no ones done this to you before huh?

me: n-no

Sasuke: you were cold right?

me: y-yup ((I have issues with people touching me))

Sasuke: good

I fell asleep like that

I woke up to lacey going

lacey: OMG Maggie's with Sasuke!

me: hell no! we're just friends

Sasuke just stayed in bed however I had jumped up.....


	3. Chapter 3

_remember I don't do recaps!!!_

_me: we're just friends_

_Sasuke just stayed on the bed_

_me: right Sasuke?_

_Sasuke:...yup_

_lacey: sure whatever you say -rolls eyes-_

_me:_ grrrr what time is it?!_

_lacy: 4:00_

_me: oh, well I guess we better get up then huh?_

_Sasuke: I guess so..._

_then Naruto walked in_

_Naruto: hey guys you want to go train?_

_me: no I want to go to Suna_

_Sarah popped up behind Naruto_

_Sarah: sucks to be u then don't it, we going cuz you guys know I HATE to laze around_

_me: we're total opposites..._

_Sarah: yup^^_

_me:... fine, is everyone else awake?_

_Sarah: nope_

_me:-evil smile- hehe what's a fun way we can wake them up?..._

_I walked to where Victoria was sleeping and slapped her_

_victoria: AHHH sandfish -spasm twitch- e.o_

_me: get up we're going to go train_

_Victoria:.. Ok_

_Sarah woke up Caitlin and lacey woke Erin._

_we all headed out to the train and I got bored very easily (lol ADD)_

_me: I'm very bored_

_Sarah was training with Naruto, Lacey with Erin, Victoria with Caitlin, me and Sasuke were sitting out_

_I was just sitting in the tree playing with my technique_

_me: hey cool... ice cycles..._

_Sasuke put a small flame on them and they melted_

_me: hey now that's not very nice_

_Sasuke:...._

_me: what the hell is wrong with u? You've been all pissy ever since we woke up!_

_Sasuke: none of your damn business!_

_he said that and jumped down_

_Naruto: Sasuke where ya going?_

_Sasuke: for a walk((me: rawr! yes indeed I am truly that dense! after I left the best school in the world I figured out that my best friend had liked me for the past 5 fricken years! -grumble grumble- wow... I really am dense. _

_"Maggie you have beautiful eyes..."- my guy _

_"hey thanks yours are cool too^^ -is completely oblivious to sweet comment-"-meour class went to San Antonio for a trip~~~~_

_"this ride only seats 2 people," park guy_

_"oh ok Ill leave"-me _

_"no! um, u can sit in my lap..."-my guy _

_"aww, thanks^^-still oblivious-"-me_

_yea... I know about 4 or 5 people that have been asking me for advice... I'm not the person u want to ask T.T either I'm too oblivious or I wait to long to tell the guy and he gets a different girl ))_

_Naruto jumped up in the tree_

_Naruto: you really pissed him off_

_me: what did I do?! _

_lacey: idiot_

_me:-_- ok guys seriously what did I do cuz I have no idea.. wait! maybe he really is gay and he's mad cuz Sarah's my friend and she stole Naruto!_

_lacey smacked my head((we're all magically up in the tree lol))_

_lacey: you idiot he likes you and all you can think about is Gaara!_

_me: O.O b-b-but I-_

_Sarah: seriously why do you think he wouldn't let you sleep anywhere besides his bed?_

_me: well...._

_Victoria: don't forget the night he hugged you while was "sleeping"_

_me: but-_

_Erin: no buts, go apologize right now missy!_

_me: T.T damn_

_Victoria: cussing is a darn sin!_

_me:....._

_I walked away trying to find Sasuke (ahhh how did I get myself into this? I mean come on! why does he like me?! I'm the one who slapped him and wake him up so we'd have somewhere to sleep! ahhh,....damn there he is) he was sitting on his roof looking at the setting sun.((cheesy))_

_I sighed. I climbed up the side of his house and walked over to him._

_me: Sasuke I-_

_Sasuke: you don't like me that way right?_

_me:......_

_Sasuke: it's ok really_

_me: O.O_

_I sat down next to him_

_me: You're really cool don't get me wrong, its just, I dunno-_

_Sasuke: you like Gaara..._

_me: yea.._

_Sasuke: you haven't even met him yet!_

_me: yea but I know me and him would probably get along great ya know?_

_Sasuke: -sigh- fine but we're still friends right?_

_me: yup_

_I gave him a hug and he helped me back down. everyone was back inside the house_

_Naruto: hey Sasuke, I hope you don't mind but I invited a couple people over for a party..._

_Sasuke: you WHAT???????!!!!!!!_

_Naruto: hehe well... she made me do it!!!-points to Sarah-_

_Sasuke: how many people...._

_lacey: well...._

_Caitlin: Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Shino, Ten Ten, Neji, Rock lee, and the sand siblings cuz they were in town..._

_me: G-Gaara?_

_lacey: someone tie her down before she blows!_

_me:-wobble wobble- -faint-_

_Sasuke: she just fainted..._

_Sarah: well she does really like Gaara_

_~ff2hours~_

_me: ahhh... my head_

_lacey: finally you're awake everyone's going to be here any minute!_

_me: O.O oh shit! Ill be back in 10 minutes!_

_I ran and took a quick shower and got dressed. everyone was there by the time I got out though...T.T_

_Kankuro and Lacey were talking(of course the perverts...) Sasuke was being attacked by his fan cub(ahahaha.. poor guy) I instantly felt guilty. (I shouldn't be mean to him ......) I sighed and walked to the corner of the room and sat, I didn't see Gaara anywhere so I might as well listen to music._

_sasuke's cd case was right next to me. (hhmmmm... hey classical isnt that bad..) I grabbed his headset and put in the CD. I was really surprised when Fur Elise came on but happy. _

_((I can play this on the piano))_

_Victoria motioned for me to come over. I got up and went over still with Fur Elise blastin in my ears._

_she ripped of my headset._

_me: hey!_

_Victoria: be social!_

_me:....._

_Victoria sighed_

_Victoria: he's on the roof looking at the moon.._

_I was gone in an instant_

_It was really cold outside. I went back inside and found my hoodie then came back out((again I say, yes THE hoodie!))_

_I walked over to the tree beside Sasuke's house and began to climb. I was almost to the top when the branch broke..._

_me: aww f--k!_

_but right before I hit the ground something scratchy caught me by my ankle and lifted me up._

_I came face to face with Gaara, except, well... I was upside down due to the fact that his sand was holding me by the ankle..._

_me: O.O_

_Gaara cocked a nonexistent eyebrow_

_me: ummm hi?_

_Gaara:......_

_me:......_

_Gaara:... _

_me:.....so....._

_then Sasuke yelled up to us_

_Sasuke: Maggie get your ass in here and play spin the bottle or Ill be forced to kill some one!_

_me: I'll be right there!_

_Gaara:..._

_I realized I was blushing... or all the blood was rushing to my head... either way._

_me: hey umm.. Gaara, would please, you know...let me down?_

_Gaara:....._

_me: so do u like blood?_

_Gaara nodded_

_me:^^ me too. come on lets go!_

_he nodded again and climbed off the roof. I was still hanging from his sand. _

_Me: are you um gonna let me down anytime soon?_

_Gaara: maybe..._

_me:-sigh-_

_Sasuke: Maggie you spin first!_

_me: Why me? Why not one of the pretty girls! get her to do it!_

_I pointed in a random direction which ended up pointed to a house plant._

_Sasuke: u think the house plant is pretty?_

_me: I'm upside down damn it! cut me some slack!_

_lacey: spin the bottle already!_

_me: -sigh- fine, hey Gaara? can u like, I dunno, make me hover over the bottle_

_Gaara nodded and made me hover over the bottle._

_I spun it really hard_

_finally it stopped in the direction of where the sand was coming from((shocker))_

_Sasuke looked sad_

_Sasuke: well I lied this isn't really spin the bottle, you don't kiss him, you have to go in the closet with him for an hour.._

_me: O///O (awww... he's just doing that cuz he wants me to have a chance with Gaara...)_

_Gaara dropped me on my head_

_Me: oww! damn it1 what was that for!_

_Gaara:... you can walk yourself to the closet..._

_me: O///O_

_I was dizzy from being upside down so long that as soon as I got in the closet I sat down and tried to focus. Gaara came in and closed the door so it didn't matter whether I was focused or not, I couldn't see. I just sat in the corner blushing. Gaara sat in the opposite corner. _

_me: so... you do like blood_

_Gaara: I already said yes_

_more silence_

_me: awkward turtle_

_Gaara: what?_

_me: never mind_

_more silence_

_I crawled over to him and sat next to him. I held out my arm_

_me: here_

_Gaara: what are u doing?_

_me: you said u like blood right? well, go ahead_

_Gaara:....._

_he pulled my arm past his face until he dragged my body to where I was sittin on his lap,_

_me: O///O ummm...._

_Gaara roughly pulled my face towards his and bit my lip. (ohh.. so that's how he's going to get the blood...) I smiled to myself as he lapped up the blood from my lip. I guess he got tired of the taste because he shoved his tongue into my mouth..._

_me: ahhh!!! O///O_

_I jumped back_

_Gaara:...._

_the door was flung open. _

_Sasuke: Maggie are u ok?!_

_Me: y-yes.... O///O_

_Gaara stood up and helped me up_

_I was still blushing like crazy_

_lacey: soooo..... what happened?_

_me:-rawr- ((I'm demented.. Or just crazy.. Either way))_

_everyone: O.O'_

_next Erin spun and it landed on Kiba..(hey the two animal people!)_

_Kiba just smirked and Erin rolled her eyes._

_Gaara dragged me to the corner where they had the CDs. _

_Gaara: I'm sorry if I hurt you.._

_me: i-its alright..._

_I found the CD with Fur Elise again and put it backing the CD player. I pulled out the headphones and put one over Gaara's ear and one over mine. I started the song. I would have fallen asleep if there hadn't been a big crash..._

_Erin came stomping out of the closet. I took the part of the headset that I had off_

_me: what happened?_

_Erin: pervert!!_

_Kiba: that's the game!_

_Lacey: no more kissing games!!!!!!!!!_

_Sasuke's fan club looked sad_


	4. Chapter 4

NO RECAP!

me: awesome

lacey: as if I'd kill her

Gaara: -yawn- I wanna go back to sleep

lacey: maybe you guys should just come back. It somehow turned into a sleepover and they're watching 'Sweeny Todd' as we speak

me: to the movie!

Gaara: so I have to carry both of you?

lacey: yup

Gaara:-sigh- fine

So Gaara carried me and Lacey back to Sasuke's house. 

Kankuro: Lacey I'm so glad you're ba-

lacey: stuff it pervert

me: I really don't think you're one to talk Lacey..

lacey: and you are?

me: good point

Sarah: you guys are just in time for the movie! 

me: Jesus Christ how many blow up beds did yall use?!

Erin: 5 why?

me: I feel like I'm at my family reunion only a lot less people and I can cuss in front of yall

Victoria: bu-

me: except for Victoria

Caitlin: hurry up and sit! I wanna watch the movie!!!

me: alright alright!

me and Gaara lay on our stomachs in front of the TV and watch the amazing blood bath. 

((I recommend seeing Sweeny Todd if you like blood. If you don't ,well, don't XD))But of course with my attention span I fell asleep. I woke up with someone from behind me hugging me. I thought it was Sasuke and I assumed I was back in his bed. I turned around in his arms and I was face to face with Gaara. Well... Gaara was sleeping. I blushed really bad and then I realized something. I wasn't blushing, the blood was running to my head since Gaara had us hanging upside down with his sand keeping us on the ceiling. 

me:-whispers- hey Gaara wake up

Gaara:-sleeps-

me: wake up!

Gaara: -still sleeping-

me: WAKE THE F-CK UP!

Gaara:-opens one eye- would you rather be laying flat?

me: much rather

Gaara: ok -drops me*-

me: Ow! -rubs head-

Caitlin (who is asleep): crafty spinaches....

me: and now I've been labeled as a spinach... damn it I'm going to sleep

Gaara got down and picked me up bridal style

me: wtf?!

Gaara: we're going back to the clearing, get a blanket.

I sighed, I really didn't have a choice. I grabbed the blanket from Caitlin and Gaara ran to the clearing. I yawned and nuzzled in to his chest. I was genuinely surprised when he blushed. He wrapped the blanket around us and hugged me close as we both drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the sun in my face. 

me: why, why can't the night last a bit longer...

Gaara: I agree


	5. Chapter 5

NO RECAP!

me: awesome

lacey: as if I'd kill her

Gaara: -yawn- I wanna go back to sleep

lacey: maybe you guys should just come back. It somehow turned into a sleepover and they're watching 'Sweeny Todd' as we speak

me: to the movie!

Gaara: so I have to carry both of you?

lacey: yup

Gaara:-sigh- fine

So Gaara carried me and Lacey back to Sasuke's house. 

Kankuro: Lacey I'm so glad you're ba-

lacey: stuff it pervert

me: I really don't think you're one to talk Lacey..

lacey: and you are?

me: good point

Sarah: you guys are just in time for the movie! 

me: Jesus Christ how many blow up beds did yall use?!

Erin: 5 why?

me: I feel like I'm at my family reunion only a lot less people and I can cuss in front of yall

Victoria: bu-

me: except for Victoria

Caitlin: hurry up and sit! I wanna watch the movie!!!

me: alright alright!

me and Gaara lay on our stomachs in front of the TV and watch the amazing blood bath. 

((I recommend seeing Sweeny Todd if you like blood. If you don't ,well, don't XD))But of course with my attention span I fell asleep. I woke up with someone from behind me hugging me. I thought it was Sasuke and I assumed I was back in his bed. I turned around in his arms and I was face to face with Gaara. Well... Gaara was sleeping. I blushed really bad and then I realized something. I wasn't blushing, the blood was running to my head since Gaara had us hanging upside down with his sand keeping us on the ceiling. 

me:-whispers- hey Gaara wake up

Gaara:-sleeps-

me: wake up!

Gaara: -still sleeping-

me: WAKE THE F-CK UP!

Gaara:-opens one eye- would you rather be laying flat?

me: much rather

Gaara: ok -drops me*-

me: Ow! -rubs head-

Caitlin (who is asleep): crafty spinaches....

me: and now I've been labeled as a spinach... damn it I'm going to sleep

Gaara got down and picked me up bridal style

me: wtf?!

Gaara: we're going back to the clearing, get a blanket.

I sighed, I really didn't have a choice. I grabbed the blanket from Caitlin and Gaara ran to the clearing. I yawned and nuzzled in to his chest. I was genuinely surprised when he blushed. He wrapped the blanket around us and hugged me close as we both drifted to sleep.

I woke up to the sun in my face. 

me: why, why can't the night last a bit longer...

Gaara: I agree


	6. Chapter 6

NO RECAP!I stood over the stove as usual ever since the sand siblings left my friends went out to train while I worked on the food. I was originally training with them but since I had no control.. I wasn't exactly allowed anymore. I sighed. I had never really liked aprons but I'd already ruined my new pajama pants and I didn't want to ruin anymore.

I continued cutting the carrot into little circles that later I would shape into flowers. We were having Nabe (roast) tonight. "Ow! Stupid F-cking knife!" I screamed. I wasn't paying attention and the knife slipped on my finger. I sighed and sucked on my finger. It wasn't so bad I suppose. I do love to cook. But I had also gained the responsibility of a Japanese housewife. And it started to show.

My hair was usually in a pony tail but lately its been in a bun. I've even started to thin out. What's happening?! I found myself missing home. "eh, what's to miss," I whispered. I had to get out of the house, and out of Konoha. I pulled myself up on the counter. It's not like I can just take a road trip. I was waiting for the water to boil. 

There was a knock at the door. I frowned. Sasuke would have just come in.. who could it be? I walked to the door and opened it. My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "G-Gaara" I nearly fainted. He was blushing. "H-Hi," he stuttered. "Um uh, do you w-wanna come in?" I asked shakily. He nodded and stepped into the door. Why was he here?

"I'm sorry I left like that," he started off. Then he gave me a weird look and I remembered I was in my four leaf clover pants, my torn black tee-shirt and the black apron that Sasuke lent me. "What happened to you?" he asked. "Well, I can't exactly train, they're afraid I'll hurt somebody. Also Sasuke has my dream kitchen so.." I trailed off. "But, your look so," he couldn't find words. "Like a mother," he finished. "-_- You have a few people that will agree with you on that, at least back home," I said.

It was true. When my step mom had the twins people always thought we were sisters that had babies near the same time. And also there was that time the people at Senor Tequilas gave me and alcoholic drink.. "I feel old," I muttered. I was 13 for God's sake! He gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, but you look like a mother with no wrinkles," he said. "Well at least I don't have wrinkles," I said laughing. 

"Well would you like anything?" I asked. "I actually came here to give you something," he said. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out my star amulet. "I've been looking for that!" I exclaimed. "Temari found this around my gourd and liked it so she kinda took it," he said. "Oh," I blushed, I didn't remember taking it off though. Wait.. Never mind. I remembered perfectly now. I blushed as he put around my neck and tied it. "Hmm, I actually think I would like some pocky," he said smiling. I nodded and walked into the kitchen.

I rummaged through the cabinets and found some chocolate pocky and threw it to him. I was sitting on the counter again. He came and sat there with me. I took a piece of pocky and bit off the tip. "Now you look like a little kid," he said. "Hey!" I said. I tried to smack his head but his sand caught my wrist. I tried to hit him with my other hand but his sand caught that one too. 

It wasn't until then that I realized what a compromising position. I still had pocky hanging out of my mouth. He smirked. I gulped. "And now I look like..?" I asked. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Mine." He ate the pocky out of my mouth. Just then the door swung open. "Maggie have you finished din-" Lacey's jaw just dropped. Hmm what could she be thinking, she was staring at me with half a pocky stick hanging out of my mouth, my wrists clutched in Gaara's sand, and in Gaara's lap.

"Lacey are you ok?" Sarah yelled from the other room. Gaara's sand dropped me and I landed flat on my butt. "Ow," I said wincing. Sarah came in and frowned. "Hey, what's Gaara doing here?" "Nothing," Lacey said as she finally realized what was going on. I knew I was in for one hell of a question later. I quickly got up and quickly worked on finishing dinner. Gaara was still sitting on the counter blushing like crazy. Thanks to my pale skin the blush outdid his. Curse my Irish background. 

"I-It'll be done in a bit," I said shakily. Sarah raised and eyebrow and put her hands up. "I don't want to know," she said. Sarah left the room. "I should probably go," Gaara said. I nodded. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my cheek. I smiled. "See ya later," he said. I nodded and kept cooking. I heard the door and realized that I had been holding my breath. I filled my lungs and breathed out slowly. 

Lacey closed the door. "What the hell did I walk in on??!" she said putting her hands on her hips. Me a mother? I felt like I was getting scolded by my mom. 


	7. Chapter 7

_LACEY AND I ELOPE! XD_

_NO RECAP!"What did you do?!" Lacey said with her hands on her hips. I gulped. Yup, definitely my mom. "W-Well.." I stuttered. I pulled off my apron, balled it up, and set it on the counter to stall. I was always embarrassed about this kind of stuff. "Well?!" she said. " haha ha um, well, Gaara came over to give me back my necklace," I said pointing to the star on my neck, "And he, um, wanted some pocky. But um I tried to hit him and you know the whole sand thing so.. I got into a bit of a compromising position." I finished talking with a deep blush settling into my face._

_Lacey took a deep breath. "Maggie.. Please, don't do anything stupid," she said. I nodded. Lacey was older than me after all. I finished the stew and got out the dinner plates. Everyone was washing their hands and faces to eat. I served but I wasn't really hungry due to recent circumstances. Whenever I got really embarrassed I couldn't down anything. I ran to my room and sucked in a deep breath. I HAD to get out of this house, it was driving me crazy! _

_I changed into some black pants and a blue t shirt. I was tying the top of my boots when there was a knock on my door. "Come in," I said. Lacey walked into the room. "Hey," I muttered. She quirked an eyebrow. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I dunno, but I have to get out of here, just for 24 hours ok? I might, I dunno, kick someone's ass for the heck of it," I said. She sighed. "Maggie.. You know you can't go out alone," she said. But there was something else in her voice. I couldn't quite place it. When I looked up though I immediately understood her meaning._

_"ROADTRIP!," I yelled. She started laughing really hard and nodded. "Ok, well go change and get an extra set of clothes, we'll leave at midnight," I said. She nodded and was about to leave the room before I added, "Don't tell anyone, I'll leave a note but it'll be nice being worried about for once," I said. She nodded and went to her room. It was seven right now so I had 5 hours to take a nap. I got an extra set of clothes together and opened the door. "Hey guys, I'm not feeling too good so I'm gonna go to bed, k?" I said and slammed the door._

_I threw on the covers and waited for sleep. I woke up at 11:38. Lucky me. I threw my small backpack on and wrapped my hoody around my waist. I slowly opened the door and looked into the hallway. No one. I went into the kitchen and opened the cabinets. I pulled out a box of crackers, some pocky, and a few tea bags. Hmm.. Anything else? Oh yea! I needed to write a note for Sasuke._

_'Dear Sasuke,_

_Thank you for letting us stay here and all that you've done for us. Me and Lacey decided to take a road trip though since I've been cooped up in the house so long. We'll be back in less than two weeks. By the way, I stole some food and your map. Ja Ne!_

_Sincerely,Maggie'_

_Yea that should be good enough. I turned around and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Lacey!" I hissed. "Did I scare you?" she asked. "No," I grumbled. I pulled open a drawer and searched for Sasuke's good map. I finally found it. I folded it up and stuck it in my back pocket. "Ready?" I asked. "Duh!" she said. I pulled down my beret like hat and walked to the door. When we were outside I made sure I locked the door. _

_"So, where are we going?" Lacey asked. "I dunno, where do you wanna go?" I said. This went on for a full five minutes. "Okay Okay! We'll look at the map," I said holding up my hands. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out the map. I shut my eyes and randomly pointed at the map. "Suna.." Lacey trailed off. My luck wasn't usually this good. "Okay, Now Lacey you pick a spot," I said shoving the worn piece of paper to her. She pointed randomly too. "Forest area.. So we're going camping!" I said laughing._

_Lacey stuck her tongue out at me and folded the map back up. She handed it to me and I shoved it into my pocket. "Well, let's get going!" I said. So, with my hair tucked into my hat and looking VERY different from 1 month ago, we headed off to Suna._

_The light was just shining over the trees when we noticed we were close to the boundaries. My eyes widened. "Thank God!" I yelled. Me and Lacey ran to the boundary line. "Suna here I come!" I said. I closed my eyes momentarily and came in contact with something, causing me to fall on my butt. Me and Lacey had been running close so we both hit whatever it was. I opened my eyes but refused to look up._

_In front of me was the bottom of a black cloak with red clouds on it. That could only mean.. "Itachi!," Lacey screamed. I gulped. Fanfiction was great, but in the real Naruto world, he probably wasn't so sweet. "Haha, we were just um, going that way," I said pointing to the boundary like. Itachi turned his stare to me. Luckily he hadn't activated the Sharingan yet. "What are you thinking girl," Itachi said. I gulped and said the first thing that came to mind. "Emo, Emo, Japan, Anime," I said. Itachi quirked an eyebrow and then looked at Lacey._

_For Lacey though, this was a dream come true. "Itachi.." She muttered. I swear she had the total fan girl look. But then again.. I shouldn't be talking. Remember the whole Gaara thing? "That's Itachi-sama to you two," he hissed. I gulped and slowly stood up. Time to use those manners that were forced on me as I grew up. "I beg your pardon Itachi-sama," I said bowing, "We were just headed to Suna." Lacey stood up and bowed also but she was speechless. "I beg you to let us pass," I said. Itachi looked at us with the same emotionless gaze. I gulped. I bowed again and said, "Please.." He walked past me and stood in front of Lacey._

_Lacey looked as if she couldn't move. He bent down and sniffed her shoulder (Yes Lacey, like the thing you do) and pulled away. "Lavender, nice," he said. And Lacey fainted. I sighed. Itachi picked her up. "Um, Itachi-sama? Can I, um, have my friend back?" I asked. He glared death at me. Uh-oh. But I guess he decided to have mercy on me and hand Lacey over. Itachi walked away and into the forest. _

_I carried Lacey over the boundary line and dropped her. Yes I really did drop her but she still didn't wake up. I frowned. Hmm.. What's a fun way to wake her up? SMACK! "Ow! What the hello kitty was that for?" she yelled. "Um, I didn't really want to carry you," I said. _

_She scowled at me and stood up. "Was that a dream?" she asked. "Nope," I answered bluntly. "Itachi likes lavender," she muttered. I sighed. Love struck fan girl. "Come on.. I wanna be in Suna before the sun goes down," I said._

_And we were! We walked into the dusty streets of Suna in search of a good food place. Then I realized something.. I kind of forgot the money.. Yea. "You didn't forget to get money did you?" Lacey asked. "Um, what would you do if I say I did?" I asked. "I'd hit you on the head repeatedly," she answered. "Damn it," I muttered. Lacey hit hard! "Um, I'll see if I can find Gaara.." I said trailing off._

_She gave me an evil glare and started to hit me on the head repeatedly. "Stop hitting her!" someone yelled. I noticed my red headed savior calmly walking towards us. "Thanks Gaara," I muttered rubbing my head. Lacey laughed. "Please, if I really wanted to hurt you I would," she said. "So what are you doing in Suna?" Gaara asked. "Road trip," I said. _

_BACK WITH THE OTHER PEOPLE.. CUZ IM TOO LAZY TO TYPE THEIR NAMES EVEN THOUGH IM TYPING THIS THING.. BLAH!!!!_

_"Where could they be?!" Sasuke yelled. "I dunno, but don't yell at me!" Victoria shouted back. Sasuke was furious. Victoria rarely got pissed but right now was an exception. "I can't believe she just took off," He muttered with his head in his hands. "What the French toast are you talking about?! You kept her cooped up in this house with nothing to do but cook and clean! We both know Lacey only went with her because she didn't want Maggie to travel alone! And you know she would have left whether Lacey went or not!" Victoria screamed. She stalked back to her room and slammed the door, leaving a very stunned Sasuke in her wake. _

_Caitlin had been writing a scroll to the Hokage and listening to music at the table when the fight happened. She calmly took off her headset and went to the cabinets. She searched until she found a glass bottle and two shot glasses. She poured Sake into both of them and handed one to Sasuke. He looked at her curiously. "Drink up, it makes life go a hell of a lot faster," she said downing hers. Sasuke nodded and drank his._


	8. Chapter 8

NO RECAP!(even though I had to read the last one to remember..)

"So do you guys have somewhere to stay?" Gaara asked. I shook my head no. Gaara put his arm around my waist. "Come on, I have an extra room at my house," Gaara said. "Um.. Hello? Forgetting someone?" Lacey said. "No, the extra room is for you, Maggie can stay with me," Gaara said looking ahead. Lacey shot a look at me, the 'Do anything and I'll kill you' look. I gulped and nodded.

GAARA'S POV

So with Maggie in my arm and her friend next to us, we walked slowly to my house. Maggie was a very strange girl.. Not like the others at all. "Mm, Gaara are we almost there?" she asked. I nodded. She really did look different from one month ago. She had thinned out a bit and the half circles under her eyes were darker.

If Lacey hadn't been there I would probably kiss her, but, as circumstances would put it.. "We're here," I said. I couldn't understand why they were so shocked. It was only a LITTLE bit bigger than Sasuke's house.. "It's bigger than Victoria's house," they said in unison. Victoria was the bubbly one right? I saw a smile spread on Maggie's face. She looked so much like a little kid with that look. "Let's go!" she squealed and threw open the door. But then she must have remembered her manners.

She slid off her sandals and smiled sheepishly at me. I still wasn't used to the whole smiling thing yet, though I was practicing. Lacey did the same and so did I. I showed them my living room and kitchen. Of course Maggie was ecstatic when she saw the Kitchen, I expected nothing less than that. "Can you show us to our rooms?" Lacey asked. I suddenly got nervous. Not about the guest bedroom, but about my own. I don't know why but I really wanted Maggie to like it.

I showed Lacey her room. "Okay, well I'm gonna go take a shower ," Lacey said. Maggie nodded and looked at me. "..So.." She said trailing off. "A-And on to my room," I stuttered. My room was at the top of all the staircases. Poor Maggie, I forgot she got tired easy. We stood in front of my door. Here goes. "Whoa.." She said. Was that a good thing or a bad thing?

REGULAR POV

To say the least, his room was amazing. Hardly any of his wall was visible through all of the posters, newspaper, and shelves of stuff. Yay! I wasn't the only one who put newspaper on my wall. He had no carpet, just cold hardwood floor. That's what I missed the most about my old house. From what little wall I could see is walls were painted dark blue. He had a desk with everything you could possibly want. Even a-a- Laptop!!!!!!! I thought they didn't have those here! "L-Laptop.." I said trailing off, "So worth six flights of stairs."

Gaara quirked an eyebrow at me and said, "Not many people have them, they're new." I could have fainted right then and there. Gaara had a laptop. That was just awesome. "Are you ok?" he asked. I nodded. It took me a second to realized he had no bed, a couch but no bed. As if reading my mind Gaara answered m question. "The couch folds out," he said. I nodded. "So.. Now what?" I asked.

"Hmm, I can think of something," he said. I had been looking at his posters when he said this. A huge blush crept to my face and I said, "Umm, I-" but I was cut off. Gaara was right in front of me pulling my chin up. I gulped. "Um, hi," I said shakily. Gaara smirked and closed the gap between us. He started to kiss me softly at first, but then he started to chew on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and let him in, however, we were interrupted, again. The door swung open and there stood my best friend.

"I leave you two alone for fifteen minutes," she said rubbing her temples. "Meany," I muttered. Gaara growled and if Lacey was the kind of girl to do this she would have flipped him off. But she just glared at him. "Heh, well, if I didn't believe you two would kill each other I'd go take a shower but-" "Go," Lacey said cutting me off. "Um, are you su-" "I'll be fine. Besides, if he killed me you'd dump him right?" Lacey said. I nodded. Gaara growled again. "Don't hurt her Gaara," I said rummaging through my bag and finding a good change of clothes.

I prayed I didn't find a dead Lacey when I got out. I didn't but I didn't find anybody. I went down all the stairs and saw them sitting at the table whispering. They didn't notice I was there so I hid behind the wall. "-she's had it hard enough," I heard Lacey say. "But I really do like her, she's the only one to ever show me affection," Gaara countered. "The last thing she needs right now is a guy, it will just make things more complicated!" Lacey hissed.

"Maybe that's exactly what she needs!" Gaara said. "You don't understand! She's been hurt beyond bel-" "You think I can't see that?! Every time I look in her eyes I can see her past! Her eyes are always so sad," he said the last part in a really sad way. I decided to end their conversation. "Hey guys," I said casually. "Where were you?" Lacey asked. "Behind the wall," I answered. "Oh," she said. Only Lacey got that of course, Gaara was a little confused.

"So what's for dinner?" I asked. Gaara shrugged. "What do you want?" he asked. "I dunno, Lacey?" I said turning to her. She shrugged. "Ok I think we should go get a bunch of junk food, rent some movies, and have an awesome night," I said. Lacey gave me a high five. We went out and got everything we needed. We came home and watched Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge(AWESOME!). We all slept on pallets down stairs (Remember in this one all Gaara needs to sleep is someone to hold him)

LACEY'S POV

I was the last to fall asleep. Maybe Gaara was right, she needed this. Then I heard something hit the window. What could that be? I got up and headed over to the window. I pulled back the curtain and nearly fainted. "Itachi-sama.." I said trailing off. He knocked again as if signaling me to open the window. I threw the window up. "Wh-wha-" But he cut me off. "What's your name girl?" he asked. I frowned. Very disrespectful! "Lacey," I answered.

He nodded. One thing I had learned about Itachi from fan fiction, there was hardly ever sweet talk. He was the cold heartless guy that looked good. I gulped hopefully he wouldn't try anything. "Come outside," he said sitting on the window sill. "My mother said not to talk to strangers," I told him about to walk away but he grabbed my wrist. "How old are you?" he asked. I quirked an eyebrow. "Why?" "I want to know if it's legal," Itachi answered with a smirk.

My eyes widened. "I'm 13 so no," I said trying to get my wrist back, no such luck. "But then again, the law has never stopped me before.." He said trailing off. I blushed God knows how many different colours. "Seriously, let go," I ordered. "I don't think you're in a position to tell me what to do," Itachi said. Uh-oh. He had a point. "Hey Lacey, what are you doin?" I heard Maggie ask sleepily. Itachi just disappeared. "N-Nothing," I answered and closed the window, locking it.


	9. Chapter 9

NO RECAP!

"Hey Gaara?" I asked. "Hmm?" "Why are you taking us back to our village so soon?" I said, "I don't really want to go back." "From what you told me you left without telling Sasuke where you were going. If you lived with me, well, people would die in my search of you," he said bluntly. "Pfft, why would I leave you?" I said, "You're Sabaku no Gaara, and even if I had the chance to go back to my world I wouldn't."

He looked stunned by this but kept quiet. Lacey was packing what little stuff we had and me and Gaara were in the kitchen. Lacey came in throwing me my hat and bag. "Arigatou, Sayonara Gaara!" I said with a smile. He kissed me good bye and me and Lacey were on out way back to Konoha. It was noon by the time we got to the border. "Too bad there isn't a fence to hop," I said. "Yea, Caitlin would love that," Lacey said and we both started laughing. But Lacey suddenly got a very serious look and was staring into the forest. 

I frowned. "What's wrong?" I asked. I followed her gaze and gasped at the red eyes glowing from the darkness. "Oh sh*t, run away!!!" I shouted. We had run a good 2 miles when Itachi appeared right in front of us. And of course, we ran into him.. Again. He gave the famous Uchiha smirk. "Konichiwa Lacey, and .. Who are you?" he said the last part in a bored tone. "Maggie," I said. However, he got bored with me and turned to Lacey, wait.. HOW DID HE KNOW HER?! 

He gave her a thoughtful look then hit the back of her neck making her fall unconscious. He picked her up bridal style and started to walk away. "Hey Itachi-sama? Can I have my friend back?" I asked raising an eyebrow. He looked over his shoulder at me and said, "No." Uh-oh.. Even if Lacey did want to go to the Akatsuki hideout, me going back without her would be really bad. I hadn't fought in over a month, but I'll try anyway. I took a fighting stance and closed my eyes. When I opened them I realized my plan had worked. I was shielded in ice I knew this would take a massive amount of energy but I could pull it off.. Maybe..

He cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "You're going to fight me? It looks like you've barely trained." How could he tell??!! My confidence level dropped dramatically but the cool ice against my skin reminded me I still had an advantage. Freezing the water vapor in the air I made myself a bow and arrow. Screw kunai and shuriken, back home this was my specialty. I shot an ice arrow, it missed his head by about an inch, however, it was close enough to cut part of his hair. "The next one won't miss, now please give me back my friend," I said. I was surprised my the authority in my voice. He sneered and put Lacey down gently. "Whatever, I will get her in the end," he said.

I shrugged and said, "I'm sure you will, I just need to have her with me when we get home so I won't be killed for losing her. To be honest, if you asked her to go back with you I'm sure she'd be ecstatic." His eyes slightly widened and he nodded. I walked over and let the ice on my hand melt giving Lacey a cold shock. She sat up breathing hard and looked around. Itachi was gone. "What happened?" she asked standing up. "Itachi was going to take you to the Akatsuki so I got you back!" I said praying she wouldn't hit me for saving her. She did. "WHAT IF I WANTED TO GO??!!" she shouted hitting my head repeatedly.

This ice on my head cracked then shattered. "Whoa.. I forgot you could do that," she said looking at a piece of the broken ice. I let all the ice on my body melt and shook my clothes dry. "Look, you can go with him as soon as we get back safely ok?" I said. She nodded and we were about to start on the way back when my knees stopped working and I fell to the ground. I sighed. "Mind if I take a nap?" I asked. That ice really took up a lot of energy. "Yea, I'm kinda hungry so I'll eat while you sleep," she said. And I propped myself up against a tree and took a nap.

I woke up to a starry night sky and saw Lacey asleep by a fire. I waited for Lacey to wake up and I doused the fire. It was midnight by the time we got to the house. I slowly unlocked the door and saw that no one was up. I tip-toed to mine and Sasuke's room and saw him sleeping peacefully. Not just him though.. Caitlin and Sasuke were in bed hugging each other. I nearly giggled but thought better of it. Not doubt I was in for hell in the morning so I better get some sleep. I went to Caitlin's old room, got under the covers, and went to sleep. 


	10. Chapter 10

NO RECAP!

"MAGGIE!!!" I woke up to a familiar voice yelling my name. "Hey Victoria," I muttered rubbing my head. She gave me a big smile and hug. "Kyaa!!! We all missed you so much!! Hey, where's Lacey?! She came back too right?" she asked rather quickly. "Yup, she's in her room," I said sleepily. She bounded off to Lacey. I could hear her recite a similar speech to mine for Lacey. I laid back down on the covers but couldn't fall back asleep. I didn't know whether the morning or Sasuke was to blame.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" he shouted. I threw the covers over my head and groaned. Within the past few seconds I had acquired a headache. "Go away," I mumbled. I turned over to look at him and noticed he was shaking. With anger maybe? He immediately pounced on me. "KYAA!!! HELP!" I shouted, but it was too late. He had started tickling me. "NOOO!!! GE--T OFF!!!!" I said through fits of laughter. Everyone else came in and joined Sasuke. "YOU ALL HAVE THREE SECONDS TO GET OFF OR I'LL CUT OFF YOU LUNGS AND SUCK OUT YOUR WINDPIPE!" I finally shouted.

Lacey and Victoria fell off in laughter themselves but everyone else got off for fear I'd really do it. I was breathing heavily. "Such a wonderful way to be welcomed," I said sarcastically. "Glad you're back," Sarah said with a cheesy smile. "Why?" I said suspiciously. "Because it's been a while since I've done this!" she said poke me. I yelped and narrowed my eyes at her. "Just wait 'til you fall asleep.." I muttered. "O.O uh-oh.." She trailed off. "Food?" I said with a cute face. "Kitchen," Caitlin said. I smiled and bounded off to the kitchen.

VICTORIA'S POV

I sighed. It was really nice to have Maggie and Lacey back. I missed them both a lot. I walked outside, it was really pretty out today. Suddenly there were two figures coming out of the forest. I recognized them as Itachi and Tobi. "TOBI!!!!!!" I shouted. It was really him!!!!!! I love Tobi! He cocked his head to the side and Itachi smirked. "Is a girl named Lacey here?" he asked. I just nodded still wide-eyed at Tobi. Itachi walked past me and into the house. Tobi stayed outside looking at me. "Hey," I said shyly. Tobi slowly took off his mask.

I covered my nose and I felt the blood gush into my hand. "Is you ok?" Tobi asked. "Y-Yea, I need to go inside for a sec. You wanna come in?" I asked. Tobi nodded and followed me inside. He was so HOT!! I cleaned off my nose in the kitchen sink and found that it was no longer bleeding. "DAMN YOU ITACHI!!" I heard Sasuke yell, oh yea.. I forgot about the whole family feud thing.. The I saw Sasuke slam threw the wall. He looked at Itachi with a crazy glare. Itachi went down the hall. "Lacey?" He said knocking on a door.

LACEY'S POV

I heard a knock at my door and heard someone call my name. I had heard all the ruckus(funny word!) from the other end of the house but I didn't feel like getting up. "What do you want?!" I shouted at the unknown character. The door slowly opened and there he stood. "Itachi-sama" I trailed off. He stood there about 8 inches taller than me with his hair pulled back in a low ponytail. He smirked, "Hey Lacey." He walked over and picked me up bridal style.

Suddenly Maggie came into the room. "Oh, I though he was killing someone," she said out of breath, "Carry on." And she left. Note to self: Let Gaara kidnap Maggie if in such a situation. Itachi looked down at me, "Can we leave now? Or would you like to pack some things?" "I kinda need some clothes.." I said. He nodded and set me down. I threw some random clothes in a duffle bag. I walked up front to see Caitlin bandaging up Sasuke, Maggie eating, Sarah watching TV, Victoria blushing at Tobi, and Erin talking to Kiba and playing with his puppy.

"I'm leaving," I announced. Maggie got up and gave me a hug. "Have fun.." She said with a smirk. "I'm not going to do anything perverted," I said. She raised and eyebrow and looked behind me. Itachi was standing right behind her. I heard Sasuke growl furiously. "What was that?" He hissed in my ear. I gulped. "Nothing Itachi-sama.." I said. Maggie smirked and held out her hand to Itachi. "Please don't hurt her. You'll have and Ice Elemental , who is mental, and Sand Demon after you if you do," she said. Itachi shook her hand and smirked but said nothing. Again he picked me up and we headed off.


	11. Chapter 11

I've been bugging a friend of mine (Lacey) what she wanted to happen to her in the story, her exact words were: "I don't care, have fun" So.. I really dunno what to do yet . Since Itachi's the guy that could be like, "Hey, me and you, make babies, now." So I'm not quite sure where to take this T_T Seriously, no sex this early in the story! I'll try to make this a long chapter too. Forgive me if it's too OOC

MAGGIE'S POV

Itachi grabbed Lacey's hand and they were off. "Tobi," Itachi said over his shoulder. "Itachi-sama!" Tobi shouted, "Can Tobi stay and talk to Victoria-chan some more?!" Itachi looked over his shoulder at Tobi and then at Victoria. Itachi gave the famous Uchiha smirk and said, "Bring her with us." Tobi scratched his head and turned back to Victoria, "Does Victoria want to go with Tobi and Itachi to the Akatsuki?" Victoria went wide eyed and looked around. "U-um.." She looked over to me and I smiled. "Can I visit them both?" I asked.

Itachi looked like he was thinking and then nodded. Victoria squealed and went to pack. "Woot!" I yelled, "Dude, I always thought of Kisame as an older brother!" Itachi gave me a funny look. He looked to Lacey who just smiled and shook her head. "We'll find you when she wants to see you," Itachi said motioning to Lacey. I nodded and Victoria came in with a backpack on her back. Lacey let go of Itachi's hand and ran over to Victoria and I. Caitlin, Erin, and Sarah all stood up as they realized this may be the last time we all can see each other at once.

"Group hug!!" Caitlin shouted. We all laughed and, of course, hugged. "Well, I guess this is the part of the story where you guys leave," I said with a sad smile. Lacey and Victoria nodded sadly and walked back to their guys. I waved and gave them a cheesy smile. "Bye fools!" Lacey said. After saying this Itachi and Tobi grabbed their girls and were gone.

Caitlin went back over to Sasuke who was scowling like mad. "THAT'S IT!!" he yelled. We all backed away slowly. "Sasuke.." Caitlin trailed off. "I can't stand it here anymore! I need to find a way to defeat my brother, he just took two of my good friends-" "One really-" I intervened. "-and I know the perfect way to get stronger too. I'll go to Orochimaru, he promised me power."

"Sasuke-" Caitlin whispered. "And you'll come with me won't you Caitlin? You're basically my life! I couldn't live without you by my side, will you help me take down my brother?" He asked grabbing her hands, "I'm sure he'll let you stay with me, please Caitlin.. I .. need you.." Caitlin's eyes went wide and she stood there simply shocked for a few moments. But eventually.. She nodded. "I'll come with you.." She said quietly. He smiled and pulled her into a tight hug. Sarah, Erin, and I simply stood as onlookers and were in total shock.

He pulled away from her and said, "Go pack a few things, I'll take care of everything else." She nodded numbly and went to their room. Sasuke turned to me and scowled. "I would leave all of my house affairs with you, but I'm sure you'll be running back to Suna," he hissed. "Running?" I growled, "Just like you're running to Sound?" He smirked as his fists tightened. "And to think at one point I believed I was in love with you," he muttered darkly. He turned to Sarah and Erin. "Sarah, tell Naruto that I want you and him to live here in the Uchiha compound. Erin, you may continue to live here as well, Kiba can come and go as he pleases."

They both nodded and Sasuke bowed to them in respect. He glared at me and went to pack with Caitlin. And that's when I started laughing. Not the normal funny laughter, but the crazy psycho bitter laughter. "Heh, yeah I'm leaving this hellhole," I said angrily. I turned and looked at Sarah and Erin. Kiba had come up and hugged Erin behind her waist. Naruto had left to inform the Hokage about the Akatsuki.. A tad late I'm afraid. "I'm gonna go pack my stuff guys.. But I'll come to visit at least once a month ok?" I said. "Yeah," Sarah muttered, "Don't get into trouble, you promise?" I smiled and nodded. "Good, because I don't wanna have to drag you out of it." At this all three of us started laughing.

"Don't worry, I'll have a kick ass Sand demon protecting me," I said winking. "Oh yeah? Well I've got a fricken nine tailed fox!" she said with a cheesy smile. "And you two can go running every morning in matching jogging suits," I said trying to hide (and failing miserably) my laughter. "Just don't end up like that lady without a butt," Erin said laughing. We all burst out in laughter and sighed. "Oh don't worry, I know not to have sex. Because if you do, you'll get herpes and die," and again we started laughing but were cut short when Caitlin and Sasuke came forward shouldering backpacks.

I hugged Caitlin. "One day," I said with a sad smile, "We'll all see each other again." She nodded but I could tell she was tearing up inside. I sighed and moved along so Erin and Sarah could hug her. I stood there in front of Sasuke, both of us fuming. "Sasuke, I know you hate me and all, I hate you too by the way, but do this one thing for me, take care of my friend," I said through clenched teeth. He smirked. "No matter how much I hate you, and you hate me, I will always take care of Caitlin," he said. We both nodded to each other and I went to my room to pack for Suna.

I picked up my backpack and shoved everything possible in it. I pulled on my boots and tied my hoody around my waist. When I shouldered my own backpack I heard my door open. Sarah and Erin were looking at me with cross expressions. "You just got back, and now you're gonna leave?" Erin asked. I smiled weakly. "Sorry.." I muttered, "But I really.. Really.. Really really really like Gaara." Sarah sighed handing me a map. I looked up and she smiled. "Visit, or else," he said. I laughed and nodded. With a final hug from both of them, I headed to Suna alone.

Our little group had finally broken up.

LACEY'S POV

We were almost there. To the Akatsuki hideout. I looked over to Itachi and smirked. Life with him and the other members would be.. Interesting to say the least. Hm, I wonder how Zetsu would react to seeing two new tasty humans. Kisame too though.. I mean.. he might wanna use us to sharpen his sword or something. We would really need a meeting before sleeping. Suddenly we all stopped in front of a waterfall.

Itachi grabbed me and held me bridal style which I was slowly getting used to, and Tobi did the same to Victoria. Then they both jumped through the water. But.. There was no water. No wet cold feeling or anything. When I looked I noticed there was a grey rock wall right in front of us. Itachi set me down and motioned for me to follow. However, Tobi kept Victoria firmly in his arms as if afraid she would run away if he set her down.

Itachi walked to the edge of the rock wall and knocked a small beat that I couldn't help but smile to. How long had it been since I had picked up an instrument? Lord..

And then it looked like something out of the first Harry Potter movie, only more awesome. The wall didn't pull apart in bricks, but it pulled back in a way that showed all of the impurities of the rock showing quite a bit of limestone. Itachi walked through the space ducking a bit. I, however, did not. Score one for the short people! The stone closed back up after Tobi and Victoria.

Tobi finally set her down. Victoria instantly grabbed his hand and smiled. I looked around a nicely furnished room. There was a big green couch in front of a TV and there was a radio and headset in the corner.

It looked like this entire place was carved out. My thoughts were interrupted when Itachi spoke. "You like it?" he asked with the usual superior Uchiha smirk. I nodded and continued to look around for a little while longer until a door opened. Oh joy, the walking sushi in person. "Hey Itachi! Ah I see you brought back a little lady friend neh?" the overgrown fish stick said slapping me on the back. "Don't touch me," I muttered darkly. He raised a blue eyebrow at me and turned to Itachi, "You two must get along great, I can already tell."

He then walked over to Victoria and Tobi. "And.. Tobi brought a girl home too?" he said in confusion. "Hai Kisame-sama! Tobi was such a good boy that Tobi met a beautiful and sweet girl! See? Isn't she pretty?!" Tobi said bouncing up and down. Victoria blushed and smiled.

VICTORIA'S POV

Wow.. Tobi called me.. Beautiful. Sure, a few people said that, but they were my friends. Friends are kind of obligated to say that. But Tobi was.. Tobi. He only said stuff he meant. He was so- "Victoria-chan! Tobi wants to show you his room!" he shouted. I looked up at him and nearly got another nosebleed. God, he was so HOT! "C-coming Tobi!" I said following after him.

KISAME'S POV

I watched this 'Victoria' girl cover her nose when she saw Tobi without his mask. I leaned over to Itachi and asked, "So you think Tobi knows he has a face that makes women faint?" Itachi chuckled and shook his head. "Doubt it," he muttered. He turned to Lacey and gave her a sexy smirk. "So, you wanna see my room? Sorry but you'll have to stay in my room," he said. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. We had several extra rooms actually..

"Sure," she said returning his smirk. And they both went off to his room. There was something slightly wrong with this picture. Itachi and Tobi had some really good girls.. Where the hell is mine?!


	12. Chapter 12

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know, you must all want to make me die a painful death. I started a new story. It was by request!!!! Which I'm not taking any more of 'til I end one story T_T first come first serve kids.

DISCLAIMER: No, sadly, I do not own Naruto. If I did, trust me, you'd be able to tell… hot yaoi every five seconds…

WARNING: Nothing I think . Well, mild language I guess. Oh, and this has a lot of drama. There are inside jokes Lacey!! Just not many. But you guys should have wrote 'em down so that there could have been more.

MAGGIE'S POV

God, how long has it been since I've seen them. Two, three weeks now? I'm going to go into withdrawals at this rate!!! I was spread out on Gaara's bed waiting for him to get home from his Kazekage duties. I never knew what to do with myself while he was at work. He wouldn't let me get a job saying he'd always have enough money for the both of us, and when I mentioned that I might go see Sarah and Erin he said I had to wait for his holiday. Nuh-uh, no way in hell was I taking orders, even from the Kazekage himself… until he had me against the wall kissing me convincing me to stay.. Then I had caved…

"Damn you Gaara and your sexyness," I groaned burying my head deeper in the blankets. "I wonder if I can get Lacey and Victoria to pick me up.." I thought aloud, "But how would I contact them?" I mulled over the question for a while. No phones in this day and age. No.. that would be too easy, wouldn't it? I don't even know where the Akatsuki hideout is.. Maybe I should just take off to Konoha. I can't today since Gaara will be home soon and he'll get to me too fast, but if I left tomorrow morning.. I'd be too far away for him to get me.

I felt a smirk twinge at the corners of my mouth. Whoever thought I'd be running from the redheaded sand demon? I sure didn't..

LACEY'S POV

Itachi was out.. Again. Ugh!! Why was Pain-sama sending him on so many missions? Come to think of it.. Tobi was gone a lot too. I really want to run into a trash can.. I got up off Itachi's uber comfy bed and made my way to the kitchen. Victoria was sitting on the couch watching TV from lack of better things to do. We were both bored out of our minds, but what could we do? Kisame rounded the corner yawning and puling a towel further up his waist. He had a bad habit of walking around right when he got out of the shower.

"Go put some pants on," I grumbled trying to find the pancakes. "I don't know about you Miss Lacey, but I prefer my pants off," he said yawning again. I sent him the glare Itachi had taught me and he went running to his room screaming, "You've only lived here three weeks and you can do the Uchiha glare!!!" I chuckled to myself and finally found the pancakes.

CAITLIN'S POV

I wanted to go home, now. Sure, Sasuke was great.. But.. I hated it here. Orochimaru had put us both in this stone, cell-like room. While Sasuke was out training.. I was stuck here. There were no windows, I couldn't even see the sun! God knows I'm pale enough. I caught a glimpse of red hair through the bars of the door. Karin was here. I slowly got up and made my way to the door. The girl shoved a piece of stale bread through the bars and smirked at me. "Bet you just LOVE it here, huh sweet heart?" she said sarcastically. I scowled at her and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall.

Hell, if I could just get back to Konoha I'd be happy. Karin cackled and walked down the stone hall out of my sight. I looked longingly at the bread and sighed. "Oh so appetizing," I grumbled and threw it in the corner. I was getting out of here, Sasuke or no Sasuke.

MAGGIE'S POV

I woke up with a start and sat up breathing hard. I had dozed off while waiting for Gaara.. He still wasn't home yet. "Caitlin," I whispered. I didn't realize that I was crying 'til I felt the wetness on the blanket. Caitlin wasn't safe, I knew it. I never was the one with the prophetic dreams, but that seemed too real. Too.. Horrible. "That bastard," I hissed. Hadn't Sasuke promised to keep her safe?! I had to leave, I had to find my friends and save Caitlin.

I kicked off the covers and made my way to the closet. "Do I have some freakin' running away syndrome?" I muttered to myself. Yeah, probably. I tied the now threadbare hoody around my waist, I just didn't feel right without it. I was already in a white tank top and green cargo capris. I pulled on my boots and tied them up. I bit my lip, "Oh Gaara, please forgive me." "For what?" I spun around and there stood the Kazekage himself, arms crossed. He looked tired and hungry at the moment, and now a bit confused while his teal eyes bored into my green ones.

"U-Um.." I trailed off, immediately tongue tied. He tilted his head slightly in confusion. Come on girl! You know how to lie! Go ahead!! But I couldn't.. I couldn't lie to him. "Caitlin's in trouble," I said, adverting my gaze to the floor. "She's in really bad trouble Gaara, I need to find her and get her safe. I know you don't want me to leave, but I have to." I finished tying my boots and stood up. His arms had dropped to his side and he looked blankly at the wall to his right. "Gaara.." I said reaching for his arm. When I touched him he looked up, snapping his eyes back to mine. I flinched and turned away.

"I… I'll go now," I said failing to control the lump in my throat. I grabbed my backpack by the bedroom door and headed for the window. I had it up and open ready to climb out when I felt his arms around my middle. "You'll come back, right?" he asked. My face flushed and I nodded. His arms left my body and I instantly missed the warmth. I turned around and steadily met his gaze. "If you die, I'll be with you shortly," he said. My eyes widened at the meaning but again I simply nodded for the loss of my voice. "Good bye Maggie," he whispered, and I was out onto the roof, making my way to Konoha.

VICTORIA'S POV

"Wait, where are we going?" I asked. Ever since Lacey had woke up from her nap she'd been throwing random clothes into her bag mumbling something about Sasuke-teme. "We've got to get to Konoha. Something's happened to Caitlin. I have a feeling we'll get there about the same time as Maggie." "How do you know she's going?!" I said wide-eyed. "Just a feeling," she said again and pulled the string to close her bag. "Pack. Now," she said pointing to me. I saluted her and ran to mine and Tobi's room. I grabbed clothes out of the drawers and even grabbed one of Tobi's t-shirts. It had an orange swirl on it, I hope he doesn't mind.

I stepped into my shoes and met Lacey in the living room. "We going now?" I said glancing at the exit. She nodded and we were about to leave when the overgrown fish stick blocked our way. "No, you're not leaving. Itachi will blame me and he'll be even MORE angry with me," he said. Lacey raised her eyebrow and said, "If you don't move I'll cut off your lungs and suck out your wind-pipe." Kisame moved out of the way rather quickly.. Lacey tapped the wall in the right rhythm and we were off. "Please," I muttered, "Please let Caitlin be okay."


	13. Chapter 13

MAGGIE'S P.O.V.

"C'mon…" I hissed under my breath as I continued to bang on the door. I'd

been running for a full day trying to get to Konoha and now they

wouldn't let me through the effing door?! "Open the freaking door!!!

Caitlin's in trouble!!! Sarah Al-" I stopped when the door opened

revealing a very sleepy looking Erin. I threw my arms around her

shoulders and she stiffened in surprise.

"What's going on?" she asked groggily.

"Caitlin's in trouble," I said quickly.

"Ah, not you too," Erin grumbled turning around beckoning me

inside. I tilted my head. Me... too? I followed her inside.

Lacey and Victoria were sitting on the couch and Sarah was drifting

off in the chair. Naruto was leaning up against the wall, while Kiba

was spread out on the floor. I looked to Victoria, "You had the dream

too?"

"No, I did," Lacey said. When I saw the cup of tea in her hand I

felt my adrenaline rush die out and I slumped over. I pulled myself

over to the couch and collapsed next to Lacey. "So what are we going

to do?" I asked. Erin came back from the kitchen and handed me a cup

of tea. I took a sip and nodded to her and she sat on the floor

resting her head on Kiba's stomach.

"Well, what CAN we do? I mean, we can't just barge in there and

grab Caitlin," Sarah muttered. I nodded, she was right.

"And none of us have mastered that one technique," Erin added.

Lacey looked to Victoria and smirked.

"Actually… I think one of us has." We all looked at Victoria and

she glanced up.

"What?" she said, her gaze going to all of our faces.

"Lacey?" I said, "How do you know Victoria can…?"

"I've seen her with Tobi. She can turn into animals, but not

humans, which actually would be better," Lacey said.

"I'm confused," Victoria whined, "No wait… maybe not." Every girl

in the room smiled slightly and the tension eased up slightly.

"Okay, so... She'll turn into what animal?" Sarah questioned.

"Maybe… a bat," Lacey muttered. I nodded with understanding but

everyone else looked very confused.

"Why?" Naruto asked, "What good would a bat do?"

CAITLIN'S P.O.V.

My stomach growled for the fiftieth time today and I heard the iron

door swing open down the hall. Sasuke was back. I heard the foot steps

and I curled up under the itchy blanket. Sasuke wasn't... the same

anymore. The door swung open and he walked in. His obsidian eyes

pierced my own green ones and I looked away. I could practically see

the sadistic smirk on his face.

"Caitlin.." He hissed, "Orochimaru-sama wants to see you." I

gulped. Orochimaru hadn't ever called me in before, and to be honest..

I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Ever since we got here,

Sasuke's basically been his slave.

"Why?" I muttered.

"Oh, I dunno, and nor do I care." I flinched visibly and I heard

him chuckle. I slowly stood up and made my way to the door. I looked

up and stared him in the eye.

"I hope you rot in Hell, bastard," I whispered. His smirk grew and

he motioned outside the door. As soon as I took a step he had roughly

grabbed my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. I growled and put

my hands on his chest to push him away. He didn't budge. I let a tear

escape my already cried-out eyes. I was totally helpless. He bit

sharply at my neck and I hissed in pain. I punched his right cheek and

he faltered only a second and I took that small opportunity. I shoved

him away and started running down the hall. No way in hell was I

staying here.

I gasped as I felt my arm break when he grabbed me. My mouth was

open in silent cry and he dragged me in the opposite direction.

"You'll pay for that one, Caitlin," he said emotionlessly. I followed

obediently, wincing as his grip tighten on my upper arm. Please, I'd

kinda like to be rescued right about now.

LACEY'S P.O.V.

So we had a plan. Good.

"So, now what?" Sarah asked in her chair, eyes already closed.

"We won't be any good unless we have some sleep," Kiba groaned. I

sighed, "Fine you pansies, we'll sleep and THEN save Caitlin."

Everyone but Maggie and I remained seated. Everyone rushed to their

room. I looked over to my best friend.

"Your eyes have gotten worse," I commented. I noticed a smirk and

blush come over her face.

"I haven't been getting much sleep," she said. My eyes widened and

I shouted, "YOU DID WHAT????!!!!!" She fell over from the sheer force

of my voice, and when she sat up her face was the colour of Gaara's

hair.

"N-Not THAT far!" she squeaked.

"Oh really," I said standing rolling my eyes.

"I promise," she said a bit more steadily. I put my hands on my

hips and continued to glare at her. "Well.." She said looking at the

carpet, "We're always getting interrupted when we start to…

_progress." I blinked in surprise._

_"By who?" I asked. She started to frown at the carpet._

_"Kankuro, I'm thinking he's as concerned about his brother's_

_virginity as you are mine," she grumbled. I couldn't help but laugh._

_"S-Seriously?!" I asked though fits of laughter. He glare turned to_

_me and she huffed. "Don't 'hff' at me," I said still laughing. She_

_growled and stomped her foot. "Did you just stomp your foot?" I asked._

_A whole new fit of laughter began…_


	14. Chapter 14

NOTICE: Okay, all of the funny notes on my paper were transferred onto this so… yeah =) 

~Hey guys, this is Lacey, you know, the wicked awesome super cool one. I'm Maggie-chan's new BETA, and if I have any comments to make, they'll be between squiggles like ~this~ Kay? Kay.~

CAITLIN'S POV

Dear Lord, where was he taking me? I felt my bone give way even more when he gave my arm an unnecessary tug. I didn't wince this time, I was tired of seeing that sadistic Uchiha smirk. ~Lacey 3's it!~ We had already gone down several of the usual dark dungeon-like hallways and were now coming up to the last door. 

"Wait… Orochimaru doesn't live in his actual house?" 

"No, that'd be too easy for the enemy to find him," Sasuke-dark-brooding-boy-wonder said. (Inspiration goes to Dizzikatz) Now we were headed towards the forest, oh joy. And now there was ~AN ENORMOUSLY HUGE DEADLY MONSTEROUSLY LARGE PIE!!!~ (Yes viewers, an enormously huge deadly monstrously large pie was hovering over the forest. ANYWAYZ…) a BAT that kept flitting around us. Come on guys, I could REALLY use a rescue right now!

MAGGIE'S POV

"You sure she can do it?" I whispered. "Definitely," Lacey muttered quietly. We had seen Sasuke-bastard dragging Caitlin towards the forest. Victoria had been outside her window for a little while now after we slept for a few hours and they had just now moved. If Caitlin was in pain she hid it well, her face was totally black. Just before they went through the trees Sasuke turned around and stared straight at Victoria. 

"Um… bat?" Victoria squeaked. I buried my face in my hands. We were so screwed. Sasuke smirked, eyes totally cold, and pulled out his sword. 

"Shit! We need to get in there!" I hissed and began to freeze some of the water around me. Sarah jumped out of the tree she was in and threw three kunai, aiming for Sasuke's hand. He moved back dragging Caitlin with him. My teeth kept grinding together as I ran out from behind the bush. 

"Sasuke-bastard, you swore to take care of her…" very few had ever made me mad. As in definition number one, angry. Sasuke had somehow pulled both effing definitions out of Webster and applied them to me. Yeah, now he was screwed. 

LACEY'S POV

I couldn't move. Something had happened to me… Everyone was talking all at once, but no mouths were moving. 

'He will die!!!' Said a voice, it came from Maggie's direction and sounded like her but her lips were clamped shut. 

'Please let Caitlin be okay, her arm..' this time it was Erin's voice, but again, her lips weren't moving. 

"What has happened?" I whispered to myself clutching my head. 

"Lacey, are you alright?" I heard from the annoying blonde. No, not Sarah, her boyfriend. 

"Peachy," I hissed at him. 

'Jeez, what's up with her?' I scowled at him and jumped out of the cover.

Suddenly there was a MONSTEROUSLY HUGE ripping noise and the ground beneath us began to shake. 

'Ha ha! Pathetic fools! I will devour them all!' And now I could see it, there was a snake directly under Maggie and Sarah, one so big it could swallow us all whole. I ran towards them and shoved us out of the way before the snake on steroids could get to us. Maggie didn't miss a beat. She turned around and started motioning the ice around the snake. Then I blinked. Maggie's eyes had always been green… why were they now Amethyst? 

'After all we've been through, all that we've don't, they want a SNAKE to EAT us?! Oh HELL no!!' her thoughts were forced into my mind and I cringed. I watched as the ice quickly went up the snake's nostrils and then covered it's mouth. 

"Die you bastard," she hissed. The snake roared in pain as it's giant head swung back, then to the right and to the ground. 

'NOW!' it was Sasuke's voice this time, but I couldn't even warn Maggie before I saw the sword come down.

~WTFrenchtoast?!?! Why am I sitting there reading minds?? -kills Sasuke- There, now we can all go home and I can get back to my Itachi-san~ (Sorry Lacey, but the readers like this kind of stuff.. I think..)

SASUKE'S POV

The dull -chink- of sword on ice told me it wasn't over. She just stood there. Lacey's eyes were wide and staring, not at the sword, but her eyes. The girl's ice-covered fingers wrapped around the blade of my sword. And just like that, in a mere second she had turned around and set her amethyst gaze upon me. 

The sword now lay half way across the stretch of land we were fighting on. I couldn't smirk even I wanted too. She looked so cool and composed, but underneath I knew she couldn't kill me, she didn't have it in her. I eyed the small cut in her skin from where I broke the crystal ice shield. Only a small wound, not even big enough to fear loss of blood.

My emotionless face turned into a scowl. How could I kill her? 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: BETA'd by my bff Lacey, the one who reads minds. Okay guys, I need your help. Should Sasuke live or die? Either one can go with the plot but if he lives.. That means about 3 more chapters of writing for me to this series. So send a message on Quizilla or drop a review in the box on fan fiction. And one more thing guys (even though if you're reading this you're probably a girl), if you have any thing you want me to sketch go to .com I'm taking requests and I check it every day or so. I need more poines for sketching in art class so.. Comic ideas and such are welcome. 


	15. Chapter 15

NARUTO'S POV (new one, right?)

Sasuke... he was my best friend. But he'd hurt one of Sarah's friends and if I didn't do something soon, he would kill them all. I could tell Maggie was getting weaker by the second as the power she tapped unknowingly drained away. Kiba and I were the only ones not out there, weren't we suppose to be protecting our women? Isn't that what ninjas do?! I, in my stealthy orange jumpsuit, snuck around and attacked Sasuke from behind. (But Lacey got there first and exploded Sasuke's brain.) [You wish, Lacey]

Censoring the long battle, or I'm just too lazy to write it.

Caitlin's POV

"Oh... my ... God..." I muttered. Sasuke lay in a heap at Naruto's feet. I was glad Maggie had put up the ice shield, Naruto had gotten a little out of control. I should be feeling something for sasuke, right? But nothing came. No sadness, no remose, nothing. I was brought back to earth hy a huge spash and blinked in surprise when I was hit with ice cold water. About two seconds later we all heard a thud and turned around. Pale, but breathing, Magge had fallen unconcious to the ground. I suddenly felt the cold ground underneath me as well. I could finally sleep.

LACEY'S POV

"Idiot," I grumble as I pulled my best friend up. The dark circles under her eyes aged her several years. "Something tells me I should return you to Gaara concious." Sarah picked up our sleeping red head. Caitlin looked so peaceful now. Sasuke deserved what he got. I wish the author would have let me kill him myself. But no! She said Naruto would be better... "Let's go home," Erin muttered. We all nodded. It began to rain heavily as we walked away from what was left of Sasuke's body.

MAGGIE'S POV

"Ouch!! That stings damn it!" I hissed and was whacked with a wooden rose. I bit my lip and grabbed my throbbing head as Lacey continued to bandage me. "What was the last part you remember?" Lacey muttered. "um...I was pissed at Sasuke, then it all gets fuzzy,"I mumbled rubbing my head. Whatever I had done had put my body through hell, and when the ice cracked off my skin it had left deep cuts all over my body. "Remind me not to piss you off," said a familiar voice.

I turned around, ripping some not done stiches, and came face to face with the red haired insomniac I loved. I threw my arms around his neck as his circled my waist. "How'd you get away?"I whispered. "I resigned," he said simply. I pulled away and my eyes widened. "W-what?!" I squeaked. "I resigned," he repeated shrugging his shoulder, "I wanted to get to see, and save, you. I'm sorry I didn't help with the Sasuke thing." A genuine smile came across my features and I kissed him only to be whacked again by the wooden rose.

"Sit," Lacey ordered. I huffed and sat back down and let her fix me. Lacey glared at Gaara and I laughed, "Gaara I'll be out in a bit, Lacey can be vicious so watch your back." He quickly left the room and a funny smirk was on Lacey's face.

"What?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Your dreams."

My face drained of all colour and I swallowed thickly. "D-Dreams? What dreams?" "Stuff, I can read minds, that means I also saw what you were dreaming," she said as she finished the last bandage. I burried my face in my hands. "They were that bad, huh?" "Yeah, really bad, marry the guy already," she said, amusement clear in her voice.

"If only I could steal some Deprivera from the real world..."

THWACK!!


	16. Chapter 16

[A/N]: Okay folks, I wrote this last year and have yet to type it, so now after being sick for two days I have found it and intend to give it to you! Keep in mind this is a LEMON. I'm really no good at writing these but I did my best. There are two in here, one for Itachi and one for Gaara. Warning, Itachi will be a little OOC. Keep in mind this is either the second to last or third to last chapter.

Also, Lacey and I were sitting in Geometry and I asked,

"Should I continue with your part of the story and make it scandalous?"

"I dunno, do you want to?" -Lacey

"I don't really care," -me

"What do the fans want?" -Lacey

"That's not a fair question... they're fangirls," -me (No offense guys, I'm a fangirl too.)

"Well, you want to make your fans happy, don't you?" -Lacey

"Yeah.. but you might slap me.." -me

"No, 'cause the girl in your story isn't me. If it was me I would have killed Sasuke," -Lacey

SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MISS LACEY!!!!!

LACEY'S POV

Victoria and I quickly bid the other's goodbye and set out for the Akatsuki. We were there before long and were welcomed by none other than the orange masked ninja.

"Victoria-chan!" Tobi squealed and attacked her. She laughed and they both bounded off to their room. I yawned and trudged to my and Itachi's room. I quickly changed into the comfiest clothes available, stealing Itachi's boxer's in the process. Finally I collapsed on the bed and totally passed out.

MAGGIE'S POV

Gaara let me have a piggyback ride all the way back to Suna since he didn't help me out with Sasuke. I was so tired I fell asleep and woke up several times. The last thing I remember seeing of the outside world was the gate to his house. After I faded back into conciousness I was in a black tank top and some of Gaara's grey boxer's. I frowned, were we...? We were. I felt him behind me and I blushed. Spooning, never really thought I'd do that. His arm was protectively around my waist.

I wriggled a bit to get out of his embrace.

"No," he growled, "Stay." My eyes widened. He was awake! I tried to move again and his grasp tightened.

"Erm, Gaara, I kinda have to pee..." I muttered. He sighed and let me go. I quickly got up went to the bathroom. When I got back, Gaara had disappeared.

LACEY'S POV

I woke up to the bed shifting slightly as someone put weight on it from the left. Since I had sprawled out when I collapsed Itachi had to move me over. I turned to him.

"Itachi?"

"Mm?"

"I... erm.. I'm glad you're back," I muttered and turned my back to him. I felt his hand gently grab me and pull me close. He kissed the back of my neck causing me to blush.

"Itachi, stop," I ordered, "You know you have to marry me first." I could feel his smirk on the back of my neck.

"I'm just kissing you, nothing terri-"

"I can tell you want to though," I countered. I quickly pulled away and sat up. I turned on the bedside lamp and smile at him, "I got a new power while you were away. I can read minds." Itachi raised an eyebrow and huffed.

'Damn telepathic powers...' he thought.

"I heard that," I muttered as I got up. I walked to the door but gasped when he roughly grabbed my wrist. He held out a little black box and stared at me intently.

"Lacey..." he started and flipped open the box, "Will you marry me?" I blushed and looked down. The ring was white gold with three rubies set in the band.

"Uh-um... I.." I stuttered. He took the ring and placed it on my finger. Perfect fit.

"Well?"

"I.. uh... yes," I managed to get out. I soon found myself in Itachi's arms as he raced to the living room where Kisame was snoring loudly. He grabbed the fishy man's foot and drag him to Pein-sama's room. Our leader was in bed with Konan, we had definitly interupted something...

"What?!" Pein-sama shouted.

"Marry us," Itachi demanded, "Kisame, and I guess Konan, are our witnesses."

"Yadda yadda yadda, man and wife, kiss the damn bride," he grumbled and pulled the covers over his head.

"Um... I do?" I said cocking an eyebrow. Itachi gripped my shoulders and pressed his lips against mine. I blushed and gave in.

"Go to the bedroom," he growled, "Now." I nodded and flitted back to our room. Then something clicked. I'm MARRIED! I'm 15, I just had a 2 second wedding that I'm sure didn't really count, the man I love is a murderer and is on his way here to have sex with me, and I'm fairly certain we don't have any protection-

"Lacey..." Itachi breathed my name on the back of my neck. Suddenly... I didn't really care.

MAGGIE'S POV

"Gaara-kun?" I called. Where did he get to? I took a step forward and quickly found myself pressed against the wall.

"Kyaa!" I yelled. Then Gaara's familiar scent came over me. I looked into my attacker's eyes and found it to be him.

"Gaara?" I squeaked. He was panting. Why was he panting?!

"You, okay?" I asked. In a flash his lips were moving against my neck as his hands wandered along my body. My cheeks flushed as a sound escaped my lips. He rubbed my sides up and down and cupped my breasts. He pressed his hips to mine to grind with me.

"Oh God..." I moaned. He suddenly grabbed my waist and threw me on the bed. That's when I couldn't help but give a small smile.

"Finally..."

LACEY'S POV

I don't know how my shirt ended up on the floor, I also don't know how I got pressed against the bed, but it happened. He was pulling off my shorts and went for the underwear. He stopped just before he pulled them down. As if Itachi had just remembered he still had on boxers he ripped them off. He yanked my underwear down to my ankles and I quickly kicked them off. He pulled my legs apart.

"Lacey, are you sure?" he asked. I continued to breathe hard.

"We're married," was my only answer. He kissed me quickly and pushed into me. I winced. It hurt, but not as bad as I'd heard. He kept up a slow pace making my back arch.

"I-Itachi.." I trailed off. He started going faster. The pleasure was builing up in my abdomen causing noises to come through my lips. This seemed to encourage him as he growled into my ear. My hands fisted in the sheets, tearing it easily. My body was now moving with his, meeting his hips.

"A-ah.. Itachi.."

MAGGIE'S POV

By now Gaara had totally stripped. I blushed at his body before my eyes. Sure, we had gotten close a few times, but we were always interupted. He pulled my up by my shirt.

"Take off your clothes," he demanded. I gulped and pulled them off as fast as possible. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulder heading for the bathroom.

"We're gonna take a shower?" I asked. He grabbed my ass and squeezed.

"Eep!!!" Gaara smirked and put me down just outside the bath tub. He started the water and put it on the shower setting. His hungry eyes went over my body as he waited for the correct temperature. At this point I knew Gaara had more self control than me. I couldn't wait any longer. I pounced at him kissing him deeply. He caught me with ease and stepped into the shower. He grabbed my wrists and held them above my head. My legs were already around his waist. He used his body to pin my own against the wall. I moved my tongue with his as he thrust into my body.

Gaara's siblings were still here, I couldn't be too loud. I was so overwhelmed with the pleasure that the pain quickly subsided. He moved his lips to my neck as he started to bite and suck. I bit my lip as he gave me no mercy.

"Oh God.... Gaara...:"

LACEY'S POV

The sheets were in shreds around us. It took everything in me to keep from screaming in pleasure. The pleasure was building for the fourth time now. I couldn't help but keep panting just as Itachi was over me.

Finally my body couldn't take it anymore. I came muttering Itachi's name.

"Lacey," he huffed, "I...I..." I felt him release and try to catch his breath.

"I love you Lacey," he muttered as he pulled out and laid down next to me.

"I love you too, Itachi," I whispered. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my forehead.

"G'night," he yawned.

"Night," I said and quickly fell asleep.

MAGGIE'S POV

I was nearing my climax for the third time. I dug my nails into his back, no doubt drawing blood. He continued thrusting making my back arch forward. My breasts rubbed against him intensifying my own pleasure. Then my body finally betrayed me. My muscles tensed as the wave of ecstasy washed over me.

"G-Gaara..." I moaned as he continued. I knew he was close and soon felt his body give in as well. I blushed at the feeling and growled when he pulled out. After the intense pleasure though I couldn't stand. He held me and carried me out of the shower. He quickly dried me and himself off and laid us down on the bed. He spooned with me again and nuzzled the back of my shoulder. We both passed out.

**Dearest Reader,**

**I, Lacey, Maggie's Beta/Bff/etc... would like to make a comment to you about the content of this chapter. Throughout this story the author has taken some liberties with my character, which I have tolerated because, well, it's her story. But I MUST speak out now, or else you might get the wrond idea about me. So without further ado...**

**WTFREAKINGH?!!!!?!!! THIS CHARACTER MAY HAVE MY NAME BUT SHE IS SO TOTALLY NOT ME BECAUSE FIRST OF ALL NO WAY WOULD I JUST SIT THERE READING EVERYONE'S STUPID MIND DURING THE BATTLE, I WOULD HAVE KILLED SASUKE AND FED HIS CARCASS TO SOME EARTHWORMS THEN SECOND OF ALL I'M NOT A WHORE AND I AM ABLE TO CONTROL MY EMOTIONS THANK YOU VERY MUCH AND I WOULD HAVE AT LEAST MADE ITACHI WEAR A CONDOM CUZ I DON'T WANT ANY STUPID BABIES AND IF I DID I COULD JUST GO DANCING!!!!!**

**Thank you.**

**Love,**

** Lacey**

**P.S. If you actually read that whole rant, thank you, you're pretty cool. : )**


End file.
